


Зовёт

by Shuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuya/pseuds/Shuya
Summary: Бокуто подносит ладони к лицу, складывает их рупором и кричит. На своём, неземном, нечеловеческом.





	Зовёт

Вода лижет ноги. Щиплет разбитые в кровь пальцы. Бокуто развязывает узлы шнурков, сбрасывает лаковые туфли. Его бледные ступни погружаются во влажный песок.

Он избавляется от смокинга, бабочки и жилета. С наслаждением вырывает запонки из петель манжет. На руках вырисовываются первые лазурные полосы.

Бокуто вдыхает уходящую ночь. Подносит ладони к лицу, складывает их рупором и кричит. На своём, неземном, нечеловеческом.

И море отвечает ему. Синие глубины вздымаются. Стонут в унисон, с рёвом несутся к нему. Холмы пены и воды разбиваются об его ноги. Бокуто снимает брюки и белье. Оставляет позади, как ненужную шкуру.

Нагота привычна. Нагота естественна. Кожа обрастает серебряной чешуёй, рябь мурашек растягивает перепонки меж пальцев.

– Бокуто-сан! – доносит ветер.

Бокуто замирает. Смотрит, как зарождается рассвет. Как мучительный союз неба и воды извергает из себя горячий пылающий шар.

– Бокуто-сан! Подождите!

Бокуто прикрывает глаза. В этом мире нет человека настолько сложного, как Акааши. По глубине чувств равного океану, по чистоте души, как горный родник. Бокуто заходит в воду и ныряет. Тело разрывает толщу волн.

Морская галька сменяется валунами, поросль водорослей – их садом. За ушами распускаются лепестки жабр. Бокуто, словно винт, погружается в темноту.

Крик наверху едва не ломает его. Толкает. Выбрасывает на поверхность, как оглушённую рыбу. Вибрации мольбы и отчаяния так сильны, что Бокуто почти слепнет. «Акааши в воде!» – сигналят его чувства.

Бокуто стрелой опускается в воду. Пересекает ярды, что успел проплыть. Вода губительна для земной жизни. Гряды волн равнодушны к чужому теплу. Морю всё равно кого утягивать в своё лоно. Всё равно кого отдавать песку.

– Бокуто-сан! – зовёт Акааши.

Он отбивается от волн, словно безумец. Синие языки жалят его, кусают, норовят утащить с собой.

Бокуто всплывает возле Акааши и хватает за корпус. Лицо Акааши будто вырезано из мрамора. Холодное и неживое. Узкие губы искусаны в кровь. Глаза, как потухшие звёзды.

– Акааши!

Бокуто касается его шеи, накрывает пальцем кадык. 

Акааши, словно в трансе, изучает его. Он впервые видит Бокуто _таким_. Чешуйчатое тело не самое сильное достоинство Бокуто. Но сейчас не время для сожалений.

– Акааши, ты должен вернуться на берег! – перекрикивает рёв моря Бокуто.

Он рывком разворачивает его, хватает под мышки и гребёт.

– Я хорошо плаваю, Бокуто-сан, – глухо отзывается Акааши.

– Ты отстойно плаваешь, Акааши.

– Я не собирался заходить так далеко. Это была вынужденная мера.

– Звучит двусмысленно. Надеюсь, это не попытка самоубийства?

– Я конечно влюблён в вас, но на такой шаг не пошёл бы.

Пятки Бокуто касаются дна. Он вытаскивает Акааши из воды и вздёргивает на ноги.

– А если бы я не вернулся? – зло рычит Бокуто.

– Но вы вернулись…

– Да ты головой ударился, пока бежал? Или воды нахлебался? – Бокуто уже кричит. – Самый рациональный и правильный парень в мире кидается в море и признаётся в любви?!

Акааши молчит и жадно смотрит. Он так поглощён Бокуто, что не замечает ничего вокруг. А посмотреть есть на что. Бледное солнце выползло из глубин воды. Окрасило мир в жёлтый, озарило багрянцем гребни волн. Зыбкая синева напиталась теплом, налилась зелёным, набухла, словно гигантская почка.

– Вы очень красивы, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто переводит на Акааши взгляд. Акааши доверчиво открыт и серьёзен. Редкое сочетание.

– Почему сегодня? – спрашивает Бокуто. – Почему сейчас?

– Вы мало походили на себя. Я подумал, вы не вернётесь. И… – Акааши медлит, – у вас зрачки вертикальные.

Бокуто запрокидывает голову и смеётся. Его смех разносится гулким эхом по пляжу.

– Я всегда знал, что ты крепкий орешек. Но что манипулятор – нет, – Бокуто тянется к Акааши, упирает лоб в лоб. – Ты догадывался, что я влюблён в тебя?

– Догадывался. Но не был уверен.

Акааши нерешительно касается пальцами Бокуто, осторожно очерчивает серебряные чешуйки. Одна за другой, они исчезают в коже.

– На самом деле я не был уверен в себе, – признаётся Акааши. Его длинные ресницы дрожат. Тронутые изумрудным блеском глаза кажутся удивительно родными.

– Эй, – Бокуто легонько встряхивает его. – Возьми мои вещи, переоденься и вернись в дом.

– А вы?

– Я не вернусь.

Взгляд Акааши меркнет. Он опускает голову. Его тело сотрясает дрожь. Он пытается сцепить руки в замок. Но ничего не выходит.

– Ты хуже снулой рыбы, – цокает языком Бокуто. – И поцелуй со мной будет таким же. А знаешь почему? 

Акааши заторможенно качает головой.

– Потому что я – рыба!

Бокуто едва не лопается от смеха. Он сгребает Акааши в объятия и начинать осыпать лицо и шею поцелуями. Хаотично мажет губами по бледной коже. Пробует каждый дюйм на вкус. 

Когда он отстраняется, Акааши выглядит раскалённым углём. Бокуто с упоением втягивает воздух. Фиалки и древесина. Криптомерия. Храм у подножия горы. Их первая встреча.

Бокуто отступает:

– Завтра, на закате, я покажу тебе мою полную трансформацию. А сейчас, пожалуйста, уходи.

Акааши кивает. В его взгляде плещется любопытство, под кожей бурлит огонь.

Бокуто безмолвно прощается с ним и заходит в воду. Море ласково обнимает его. Манит. Зовёт. 

Море всегда зовёт. 

Как и Акааши.

**Author's Note:**

> Криптомерия – хвойное дерево, распространённое в Японии и Китае.


End file.
